


Their Poor, Goddamn Door

by n1n74g0 (Spordlis)



Series: Their Past, Present, and Future [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Androids, Breakfast in Bed, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Door Sex, Drunkenness, Gen, Heckin Swores, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Time Skips, gimme that sweet sweet polyninja, ooooooo first fic on this account, these are so out of order I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spordlis/pseuds/n1n74g0
Summary: The one door that's seen them through it all..
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Their Past, Present, and Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537651
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Their Poor, Goddamn Door

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghkjkl Hi, y’all can call me Sparks uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I dunno man, I’m a huge sucker for polyninja, I have an old ao3 account with Ninjago stuff, I can link it if you like uhhhmmmmmmm
> 
> Enjoy??

Jay carefully opened the door to Cole’s room. He was the biggest in stature so he got the biggest bedroom on the ship. Which meant maybe an extra foot, if that. Cole had his back to Jay, at his desk, the sound of pencil scratching paper gentle against the silence.

“Hey.” Jay’s hands fidgeted on the edge of the door, feeling thej grain of the wood under the paint

“Hi.” He didn’t turn around, still working at the paper.

“Can I, uh..”

“Yeah.” Jay stepped into the room, taking a breath before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

“Knock knock!” Jay called as he opened the door. Cole cracked a smile, turning around in his desk chair.

“Y’know, saying ‘knock knock’ kinda defeats the purpose if you’re just gonna walk in?” Jay shrugged, spinning the seat so Cole was faced toward him fully. Sitting down in his lap, Jay cupped his face. He really was trying to be sexy or romantic, but they both ended up giggling.

“Stoooop! I’m trying to be a good boyfriend, boulder brains!” Jay whined, but he was still just as giggly.

“I’m sorry, this is all so... weird? Can I say that? I just never thought-”

“You’d get to date the hottest guy on the team? I know, it was a _ shock _ for all of us.” Fluttering his eyes in semi-false vanity, Cole’s smile cracked a little wider.

“I was gonna say the biggest nerd, but that works too.” Cole kept a hold on Jay’s waist so he wouldn’t fall, knowing all too well what reaction he’d get.

“Hey!” Punching Cole’s shoulder did little to faze him, but it did make the chair roll back enough to bump the desk.

“You know it’s true, dude.” Jay loved the smirk all across Cole’s face; he was teasing.

“Just cause it’s true doesn’t mean you need to say it!” Pulling a pout, Jay turned his head away.

“Fine, then shut me up.” Glancing back, he saw the teasing look, brows raised in a silent challenge. Taking his advice, Jay kissed him. It was a gentle back and forth, just lips on lips, occasionally a tongue would dart out.

“Ewwww, get a room!” Kai yelled as he slammed the door.

* * *

Stumbling down the hallway at 3:48AM, Kai dragged himself along the wall to stop from falling. Alcohol addled his system still, even after throwing up twice and going to three different bars. Trying to get his feet to listen to his brain and make the world stop tilting to the left, he almost walked face-first into an ajar door. Leaning next to the door frame, he opened the door to peek inside, hoping this was his room so he could just go the fuck to sleep.

It was not his room, but Cole’s, who was asleep at the moment. Kai sighed, trying to push himself off the wall, freezing when Cole shifted. He rolled onto his back, and the glow of the city through the window revealed Jay tucked against his shoulder. They were cuddled together, peaceful, even happy, in their sleep.

And Kai was jealous. He was really fucking jealous.

Sliding down to sit next to the door, the waterworks began again. He took another swig from a bottle of cheap liquor and closed the door.

* * *

“Jay? What was iiiiiiiiiiiiii…..” Cole’s words trailed off, his jaw going slack. Jay was on his bed, turned away from him, and very naked. He looked over his shoulder, smile predatory.

“Hi.” Cole just stood there, eyeing up his boyfriend in shock.

“Are you gonna stand there, or..?” Cole was very quickly pulling off his shirt and wriggling out of his pants, kicking the door shut.

* * *

“Are,” Jay bit his lip to stifle the moan between his laboured breaths, “are you sure no one is home?” He let out a particularly loud moan when his back hit a solid surface. Cole used that opportunity to grind their hips together, mouthing at Jay’s neck. Jay whined, head bumping the door as he held in a groan.

“I’m positive, bluejay, no one else is here.” Cole slowed down to let him catch his breath. He hiked Jay further up around his waist, feeling the smaller man’s thighs squeeze his middle.

“Well, if you’re gonna fuck me against a door,” Jay caught his chin, giving Cole a wet, openmouthed kiss, “at least do it somewhere we can cuddle afterwards.”

“Get the door and I’ll think about it.” Cole’s low tone made Jay arch into him, and Black started back at the love bites he’d begun on his neck. A hand thumped against the wall and the door, trying to find the handle.

“Fuck, god-FUCK!” Jay was caught off guard by the sharp, upward thrust Cole made, feeling the bastard’s smile against his skin. Finally his hand hit something smooth and cold and metal.

“Cole?”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna open the door but you better not fall on top of me otherwise I will electrocute you.”

“Only if that’s a promise, sparkplug.” The door swung open, and they stumbled in.

* * *

Zane hummed pleasantly to himself, changing Cole’s sheets. Cole had left him a note of what not to touch, and Zane was touched that he was even thinking about him on such a small scale. He and the earth ninja had always shared a silent bond, and especially after he’d rediscovered his home, Cole had been kind to him. Lost in thought, he opened one of the drawers he wasn’t supposed to. He mindlessly picked up the bottle that was in there-oh. Oh. He dropped the plastic tube and ran a scan, doubting his own sensors.

It was a bottle of lube. A half-empty bottle of lube. Zane wasn’t stupid, he just… he didn’t dwell on that sort of human activity because, well, let’s face it, that’d never happen. For him, anyway. He was an android. He didn’t have the… equipment, per say. He gently picked it up and went to place it back in the drawer, but nearly dropped it again. The drawer was full of letters, pictures, and tiny gadgets. With ‘Jay Walker’ written, quite literally, all over it.

Zane dropped the tube and closed it with a snap, feverishly going back to cleaning the rest of the room as fast as possible. He felt dirty being in here now. Cole was in a relationship with Jay. Cole was dating Jay. Cole had sex with Jay. And Zane, their team mate, hadn’t known. Was he really that dense?

Zane didn’t disapprove, and he wanted to be happy, but something was blocking that emotional sensation in his programming. He took a last survey of the room, hating the way his optical sensors lingered on that drawer. The door shut with a soft click.

* * *

“Yeah, we could probably take down this wall.” Jay said as he stood up on the bed, the others filing in behind him.

“I could just burn it down.” Kai said bluntly, crossing his arms.

“And burn down the entire ship. Again?” Cole sent him a cocky look, and Kai blew a raspberry at him.

“Whatever, I’m goin’ t’ bed.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes at how giddy Jay was.

“Well, we could certainly expand Cole’s room into your’s, seeing as you’re an offi- a-a couple now.” Shit, Zane almost lost that sentence. But they didn’t notice.

“We could get a bigger bed!” Jay squealed, hopping into Cole’s arms easily. The shared a lingering kiss, and Zane scooched out of the room in discomfort.

“Right, we can start construction tomorrow, I guess.” He nudged the door closed with his foot.

* * *

“Kai, where the HELL were you!” Cole shouted as he swung the door open, making Kai stumble and fall on his ass.

“None of your business, fuck off.” Kai grumbled, wobbly getting back up. Jay was groaning in the background, his boyfriend having woken him up.

“Are you,” Cole leaned closer and sniffed, “are you drunk!?”

“I can drink.” Kai said stupidly, like Cole wouldn’t have known that.

“Did you not hear the massive terrorist explosions downtown? Did you not get the 5 billion messages we sent you and left in your voicemail?” Cole asked, shoulders rising as he got tenser. They thought Kai was kidnapped or drugged or dead somewhere, and apparently, he was just clubbing. Again.

“I don’t fuckin’ know, man, I was smashed. How was I supposed to know we were gettin’ attacked?” Kai shrugged, the look on his face hazy and irritated.

“Maybe if you weren’t fucking plastered, balls deep-” A hand pushed Cole backwards and Jay stepped between them.

“I’m sorry Kai. Go to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Jay said with a sleepy smile, and Kai eyed him for a few moments, grunted, and kept shambling to his bed.

“I can’t. Fuckin’. Believe it.” Cole slammed the door with an air of finality.

* * *

Zane refused to look up as he was lead by the hand. Jay gently tugged him by the fingers into the room he shared with Cole. He sat down on the bed with Zane and Cole on the other side of the nindroid, who refused to look past his knees.

“Zane?”

“Yeah?” He gave Jay a scared, sideways look. He saw his warm smile.

“You wanna talk about what just happened?” Zane hunched his shoulders further. He couldn’t say no, but he certainly didn’t want to say yes. Fuck, he messsed this up. They were gonna hate him, and kick him off the team, and take away his powers, and disassemble him, and-

“Okay, why don’t I start then? Zane,” Looking over tentatively, Zane saw no malice on Cole’s face, “I like you. Like, I really, really like you. You are one of my best friends.” A hint of question came across his face, and Cole smiled.

“Yes, even if you are a nindroid. And you know that Jay and I are together,” that got Zane to look away, but Cole gently guided his face back to look at him, “but we started as best friends first.” Cole paused, looking for the nindroid to make the connection.

“Yes, and…?”

“I’ll get the door, this may take a while.” Jay said, and gently closed their door.

* * *

“C’mon, c’mon! I’ve been working on this for weeks!” Jay was dragging both his boyfriends to their bedroom, forgetting that they couldn’t both fit through the door at the same time. Jay was on the bed, pulling a box out from under his side. He set it down and almost carried Zane over.

“Open it open it open it open it!” He was bouncing up and down in front of him.

“Stop bouncing and I might.” Jay sat still immediately. Cole chuckled from where he was leaned in the doorway. Opening the box, Zane pulled out a new pelvic component for his body.

“Oh… thanks?”

“You don’t even know what it does yet! Here, lemme..” Jay’s hand reached inside the top and a little spark crackled from inside. A panel in the front opened out of nowhere, and complex organ unfolded from it. Zane’s inner lights were a bright red now, and he looked over his shoulder at Cole. The earth elemental was grinning like a madman and the door shut with a subtle click.

* * *

“Guys! Guys, wake up!” Nya ran into their room, shaking Jay, who was nearest to the door.

“What!? What’s happening!?” Jay shot up, blinking away sleep as best he could. Lloyd was with the younger Smith sibling, both of them still in their own sleep clothes.

“Kai’s emergency beacon went off.”

The door slammed shut as they all left.

* * *

“This feels… wrong.” Kai shifted uncomfortably, still sitting up. He absolutely refused to lay down.

“Kai, for the love of Ninjago, just go to sleep.” Cole groaned.

“This was a bad idea. I’m sorry, I’ll just- fuck!” Kai was getting up but a metal arm pinned him to the bed. Zane cuddled up to Kai, pretending to be asleep.

“Guys, guys, I’m stuck, I think Zane is-”

“If Zane’s got you, you might as well go to sleep.” Cole hummed, feeling Jay smile into his chest.

“What! But-” Kai wriggled, but the mechanical arm wouldn’t give.

“He’s a robot. Unless you wanna break him, you’re not moving. So go to sleep, baby.” Jay happily yawned, finding one of Cole’s hands.

“No, I- wait, did you just call me baby?” Cole groaned at Kai persistence.

“Jay can ya’ go close th’ door so we don’ wake up the others..?”

“There’s a rock in the hallway.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you can close it yourself.”

Cole proceeded to leave in dent in the bottom of the door with said rock.

* * *

“Where’s Kai..?” Cole asked groggily, feeling very cold and empty space on his right. Zane whirred to life, fumbling on the side table for his optics. Jay, as if on cue, sat up and crawled over Cole to get to Zane, not even needing to look to help him plug the optic cable in. Once it clicked, he flopped back down, finding Cole’s arm to curl around.

“You’re right. And the door is open.” Zane observed, stilling booting up.

“Wait..” Jay sat back up, squinting at the offending door.

“Oh shit.” Cole dragged a hand down his face. Kai must’ve gotten in trouble again and now they had to go on a big manhunt t-

“Oh! You’re awake, fuck, I wanted to surprise you.” Kai pushed his lip out in a pout, but kept walking in anyways.

“Hey. Uhhh, what’s going on?” Jay asked, seeing the tray in Kai’s hands.

“God, it’s like you’ve never seen me be nice before.” Kai set the tray down at the bottom of the bed on a table that definitely wasn’t there before.

“We haven’t.” Cole said bluntly, smirking when Kai shot him an offended look.

“Well, if you don’t want chocolate chip pancakes, I could probably ask-”

“Have I told you how much I love you, lately, Kai?” Laughing at the sudden change in tone, he passed a plate to the earth elemental.

“Did we forget something?” Zane asked, looking apprehensive.

“Yeah, what’s this for?” Jay crawled up to see what Kai had even made. He snatched a piece of bacon, looking up at Kai from the bed. Kai hummed in mock thought, crawling back in bed with them.

“Cause you’re the best boyfriends ever and I love you? Aaaaaand you put up with me for six whole months now and I wanted to say ‘thanks for not strangling me in my sleep’?” Kai laughed when Jay squeezed him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“We love you too and I wouldn’t be too sure yet.”

“Ooooo, kinky.” Kai winked, and Jay went in for the kill, tasting chocolate mixing with salty bacon. “But I made enough for the three of us, and I thought I’d make something better,” Kai rolled over so was on top of Zane, “for you.”

“Oh really? I dunno, pancakes sounds pretty good..” Zane teased, hands going up to take Kai’s waist.

“You can have those on the only condition that I get to share.” Kai purred, sitting up and rolling his hips. Cole gasped in mock horror.

“In front of my pancakes!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant Joke.....yup, got that checked off now..
> 
> Hey you made it through! Thank you, I’m flattered. Either way, I’ll be around, uhhhh, yeah. Catch ya on the flip


End file.
